Abby (Monster)
The monster form of '''Abby Lambert is a result with ink-corruption mixed with insanity after over-drinking the Ink Machine bottles. Bestiary Description Although we don't know what her human form looked like before being corrupted by ink, Abby's ink form appears as a black, slightly skinny human figure wearing an Alice Angel mask stained with a hole pierced in the mouth, probably to help him speak without his voice being muffled. He has no visible hair, probably because of the ink. Strangely, while remaining in human form, Abby has four fingers on each hand in a similar fashion to cartoon characters instead of five. In addition to not wearing a shirt, he also wears suspender pants that look a bit like the overalls that Boris wears, with a patch sewn on the left knee. Her shoes and the underside of an Alice Angel half dress are covered from top to bottom with ink. Under his mask, he is almost faceless. It lacks almost all the features of the face, even the ears, leaving only its barely visible orbits. Personality Unlike her human personality, Abby became fanatical and rather mentally unstable, as well as somewhat psychotic and disturbed, to the point of worshiping Twisted Alice like this `` savior '' and offering her human sacrifices to appease her according to a method similar to satanic rituals. As a human, Abby did not appear to be homicidal in his previous recordings, but he seems to have gone mad with unnatural corruption before Henry returned to the studio 30 years later. Abby appears to be suffering from severe memory loss or dementia. It has been shown that he suddenly forgets what he was talking about in the middle of the sentence and is so amnesic that he can no longer remember his significant other or even the color of his hair The only thing he can almost remember is Henry, because he felt familiar with Henry looking at his face in addition to calling him a "my love" After being attacked by Twisted Alice, Abby's calm nature completely disappeared and regressed to a mad shadow of her personality. Thus, his voice changed disturbingly, going from breathless calm to full of anger with the additional demonic effect. His madness was so great that he even thought that Henry was his former "savior", whom he was determined to kill. When his mask was knocked over his face, however, Abby was apparently terrified that Henry would look at his face, even if it turned out to be a facade that ultimately led to his own fall. Abby's audio diary can be found in utility well 24 at the start of Chapter 9 Based on the audio Abby mentions the meeting with Twisted Alice, who is considered to be Abby's "savior", Abby said that 'she is still drawing the old sketches of the anime cartoons he had previously made supposed to please Twisted Alice, Abby also thinks that Twisted Alice will come to save her. He begins to believe that love only requires sacrifice, then ends the message with "Can I get something?". When the audio journal ends, Abby's voice is heard from nowhere, repeating the same question in the message in a sarcastic tone. Abby's ink form appears for the first time as he walks past the end of the ink corridor, wearing a cutout of Alice Angel while gently saying poetry: '' ''my love, my love, my love, it's time to sleep. Rest your head. It's time to go to bed. In the morning, you can wake up. Or in the morning, you will be dead.' Henry sees him and tries to get Abby's attention asking for help. Once approached, however, it disappears, supposed to cross the anonymous symbol as if this symbol should never contain dark magic. After activating the first flow pump in his sanctuary, Abby can be seen above on the balcony, his gaze constantly following Henry. Abby will disappear later if Henry moves further after eliminating the third wave of seekers. In the flooded sewers, it is possible to see the shadow of Abby through a grid in the wall. However, shortly after Henry recovered the second lever, Abby disappeared. Later, after activating the ink control lever in Abby's office, we see him senselessly hitting Henry in one strike with a pie roller by Angelo Benito, at the Art Department lobby, preventing Henry from going to the cage. elevator to escape from the studio. Before taking Henry into the sacrifice room but not the same room as Sammy Lawrence's, Abby looks down at him and says: "Rest your head, it's time to go to bed my love" while Henry passes out. Finally, in the ritual room where Henry regains consciousness, Abby speaks to Henry and is rather happy with the visit of Henry, while moving away the ax which he handles. As the conversation continues while placing Henry's ax against the post-shaped fence, he begins to speak of honoring Twisted Alice as all other "believers" should do. Abby then realized Henry's familiar face, as he may have remembered him a long time ago, referring to the fact that they worked in the studio and for his romantic relationships in the past. Abby cuts this topic to resume discussion of Twisted Alice and her plan to sacrifice Henry, so Abby will successfully exit her ink form. The sound of Twisted Alice creeping through the pipes is heard, attracting Abby's attention as he becomes excited by the arrival of Twisted Alice End of conversation, for the ritual. At the beginning of the ritual, he pronounces for the second time this sentence similar to a poem which had been said previously during his first physical meeting, using the microphone to speak through several radios seen from the ritual room. Abby, feeling excited, begins to summon Twisted Alice, as well as to open the door leading to the exit. Twisted Alice was commissioned by Abby to sacrifice Henry, so Abby will be released from his ink form in no time. However, as Abby's plan backfires when Twisted Alice refuses to sacrifice Henry, Abby nervously begs Twisted Alice to spare him in an attempt to defend himself, but was apparently killed as noticed by a large flight of ink running under the door. Although Abby himself does not appear physically in the tenth chapter, Abby's voice is only heard in secret. To trigger this secret, go to the corridor near the entrance on level 26 where the music radio and many drawing tables are located, then place the drawings in the following order. * the bow tie in light yellow for Bendy * the pants with suspenders in light blue for Boris The Wolf. * the bow tie in red and the angel crown in light yellow for Alice Angel. * the hat and cape in blue and the beak in orange for Casper Crow. * the dress the hat in light red the feather in brown and the shoes in red for Helen Hen. If you do it right, Abby's voice will sound out of nowhere. '' We are all waiting for my love. But now ... she will ... set us free ... '' (Note that Abby's voice can occur at any time when Henry wishes by repeating the following drawings.) Abby makes a surprising comeback in the last chapter, this time as hostile, which means he was not killed. He now resides in Lost Harbor, and upon entering, the now mad Abby appears unexpectedly, passing through an on-board door, starting a boss battle. Completely enraged and feeling doubled, taking Henry for his savior Twisted Alice, he broke free and attacked Henry, who then defended himself from Abby. This continues until Henry flips Abby's mask. Abby hugs Henry and hides his own face in shame. Approaching him, he grabs Henry and throws him to the ground, preparing to finish him off. However, Jacky shoots him directly in Abby's head, really killing him. Abby's body then disappears and will never be seen again. Category:Female